Flying Without Wings
by Xianthra17
Summary: "What are you willing to sacrifice for the one that you love?" SasuNaru Fic... Fluffness ever... Do enjoy... Reviews please... :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

A/N

_My boyfriend of 3 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work... _

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere... _

_***POOF*** _

_The story was then born. _

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story _

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D_

* * *

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 1 : Heaven**

"I am so happy you finally auditioned for the choir..." A beautiful blonde angel with aquamarine eyes commented as she strummed her harp. A beautiful raven haired angel with lavender eyes nodded "I finally took the courage to... It was worth it..." she added as she held her flute tightly to her chest. "Ino... Ino..." a lively voice called out and the blonde angel looked back. "Hey Sakura... Join me and Hinata here..." she called out as she waved her hand. A cute angel with strawberry-blonde hair flew to their direction and sat in between them.

The three of them started to have a good conversation about the choir and some daily stuff. The three of them had been best friends since they where young. They began laughing at some joke until a chirpy voice stopped the riot. "Hi girls..." A blonde with blue eyes greeted them "Hello Naruto..." they greeted in unison... their melodic voices echoed all over the area. The blonde grinned. He floated above them and saw that Ino was painting her nails with something like red ink... "Uh.. what's that Ino?" he asked. Ino looked up "It's nail ink... my mom got it from the human merchandise after her mission..." she smiled proudly.

"Can I try some?" he asked and Ino nodded. He took the brush and began painting his thumbnail as he listened to Ino telling everyone that she loved red. Soon a few spots splattered over and hit Ino's wing. Naruto studied the stained wing and decided to himself that the red spots looked nice. he added a few more and even drew a small heart. He stopped when he realized that Hinata was looking at him and tugging on Ino's sleeve. Ino's eyes grew wide and her face turned beet red. "Naruto! What are you doing?" she screeched and Naruto quickly made his great escape from the fury of the blonde angel.

_An hour later..._

"NARUTO!" an annoyed booming voice bellowed. A blonde being flew sideways and hid behind the cumulus clouds. He wasn't scared nor worried as he chuckled behind the fluff. He continued chuckling as he reminisced his escapade earlier. He played a prank on one of his friends earlier and he knew that his victim already reported to their headmaster. He was immune to it... he always gets detention daily, but was always forgiven. He grinned and turned his back and hit something hard that he fell down. "Going somewhere, hm?" A tall man with flowing silver hair questioned him with arms folded over his chest.

Naruto, a young angel that fervently hoped to be an Archangel someday. He was mischievous and lacked seriousness due to his age and care-free attitude. But despite that, he was a good angel... just too playful... He had silky long hair that had the color of the sun, a pair of bright blue eyes that mirrored the ocean. Naruto looked up and gave the tall man a toothy grin. The man huffed and looked bored as he continued to stare at Naruto. The blonde got up and bowed "Good-morning Kakashi-sensei... I was..." he stammered. "Save it! Come with me..." the man ordered and turned his back, motioning Naruto to follow.

They were both silent as they flew. Naruto had his lips pursed and it formed a thin line. Kakashi, one of the Archangels and teachers in the Angel Academy escorted Naruto to the head angel's quraters. Naruto heard his teacher sigh sadly and it made him feel bad. "Naruto... why did you have to put red paint Ino's wings? Don't you know how hard it is to remove paint stains on our feathers?" the man asked as he turned his head and looked at the blonde. Naruto bowed "Well... she said she loved red..." he explained "But not on her wings!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto bowed... he did it again... like always.

Soon they both reached the golden gates of the head angel's quarters. Kakashi motioned Naruto to stay at the lounge as he went in to report. Naruto nodded and floated at the corner near the window. Kakashi gave Naruto a skeptical look then turned to knock on the door. "Come in..." both heard the approval and Kakashi turned the knob and entered the bright room. Naruto watched as the door engulfed his teacher. He peeked outside and saw a couple of guardians patrolling... Guardian angels who would soon be Archangels... his ultimate dream job. He sighed as he watched them dreamily.

"Naruto..." Kakashi called out and the blonde turned his head and stood up. He floated silently towards the door. Kakashi nodded and motioned him to go inside. He followed Naruto in. In the middle of the great room rested a golden table. There sat Jiraiya, head angel and gatekeeper of the heavens. He had long wavy white hair with spikes on the sides. He had his chin rested on the palm of his right hand and looked at Naruto with knowing eyes "Good to see you again Naruto..." he greeted the boy with a toothy grin. Naruto smiled weakly and bowed.

"Jiraiya-sama... I..." he started to defend himself but was immediately cut-off. Jiraiya took a couple of papers and scanned them "...ssshhh... I'm reading..." Jiraiya hushed Naruto. The blonde shut his mouth and waited for his punishment. Last week, he cleaned 84 pillars surrounding the great dining hall. Jiraiya eyed Naruto "Naruto... what will I do to you?" Jiraiya commented as he gave out a sigh. Suddenly his dark eyes sparkled with delight as an idea brewed in his mind. "Naruto... I am giving you a mission..." he happily exclaimed making Kakashi frown.

"A... mission? But I'm not a guardian yet..." Naruto opposed. Jiraiya was beaming "Bah... that's okay... Besides, this mission will do you good..." he exclaimed as he rose from his chair and went over to the shelves at the corner. He looked over the files. He finally found the folder he needed. He took it and went back to his chair. "Naruto, I am assigning you to visit a certain human..." he started, not even looking up from the files. Naruto gulped... a human... so he will be sent to earth... "A human, Jiraiya-sama?" he asked and the had angel nodded.

"Based on his records here... he will die next month..." he read out and Naruto listened. Kakashi was adjusting the stray feather on his wing. "The mission is for you to aid him to do a good deed... before he dies... so his soul will wait in line for the final judgment." Jiraiya exclaimed as he scribbled some notes on the file. Naruto's brows furrowed 'Do a good deed... is he that bad?' he asked himself. Jiraiya's booming voice broke his thoughts "You need to help him do a selfless sacrifice before he dies... if that happens, your mission is a success." he stated matter-of-factly.

"But what if I fail, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto worriedly asked. Jiraiya looked back on his notes "Then I'll have to assign another human to you..." he shrugged. Naruto nodded. "Oh... and one more thing..." the head angel quickly said. Naruto looked up "There's more?" he asked with a frown. Jiraiya nodded wickedly "Yes..." his eyes twinkling with delight. "What is it?" Naruto asked, scolding himself at the same time why he dared himself to ask. Jiraiya was an angle of just, but sometimes his punishments were unreasonable... The blonde waited for the additional punishment.

"Naruto... you will do this mission..." Jiraiya said and then cut off... wanting suspense to occur. Naruto pouted "Just tell me please?" he said anxiously. With a great big grin the head angel said "... as a human..." he added with finality. Naruto's jaw fell. He just heard a death sentence. He can't do anything without his wings. "But Jiraiya-sama..." he strated to oppose. The head angel shook his head "You heard me... you will be human for this mission... no buts... or else... I'll send you to clean the gates near Oblivion..." he threatened Naruto.

Oblivion was the pathway to hell... the heat and the flaming atmosphere could destroy an angel's wings in mere minutes. And the wings are an angel's prized possession... and it could never be repaired. Naruto gulped "Okay... I'll go... as a human... just don't send me to Oblivion..." he frowned. Jiraiya clapped "Good... that's settled then..." he grinned. "When will I... um... go?" he asked. "Tomorrow... after I brief you with some stuff... and Kakashi will also teach you some human stuff..." the head angel glanced at Kakashi and the Archangel nodded.

"Oh one more thing Naruto... once you pass the mission... I will make you a guardian right away..." Jiraiya said, his eyes twinkling. Naruto brightened 'Wow... if I become a guardian... that would be one step nearer in becoming an Archanagel...' he thought happily. "Wow... I accept... I accept... brief me now..." he excitedly exclaimed. "Alright, let's start..." Jiraiya chuckled as Kakashi sat at the corner. "Who is this human...?" he asked as he waited. The head angel scanned over the files again "Let's see... here it is..." the head angel said. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha..." Jiraiya said as he laid the files before Naruto.

* * *

There goes the first chapter of my new concoction...

I hope to get some positive reviews...

I don't know where this story will go to...

But with you guys... I know I can finish this...

I hope to get at least 5 or more reviews...

More would be better... *evil grin*

Then I'll put the second chapter up...

See 'yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 2 : Earth**

"Get out! You are fired!" a deep angry voice yelled. The next thing heard were some scurrying noises and a door slamming shut. In the silent room sat a raven haired man. He was often considered quiet handsome, his dark hair framed the masculine features of his face, deep-set dark eyes, pink lips and a stubborn chin. To spice things up even more, he was filthy rich! He was Sasuke Uchiha... owner of the world-renowned business company 'ShaRingan'... the label that owns like... everything! His company produces everything imaginable... from electronics to beauty products... you name it, they have it!

Sasuke was an orphan. His parents died when he was young and his elder brother passed away 3 years ago due to some unknown illness. He just got out of college when the tragedy happened. The responsibility of managing their huge livelihood was then burdened on Sasuke's young shoulders. He never had time to sit and play... it had always been work, work and more work. He was a nightmare to all his employees. His bad temper and sometimes, unjust treatment caused him to have a lot of backstabbing. But he was fair with the compensation... if he liked what you did... you will be rewarded... big time!

That was one of the reasons why his company was getting bigger by the second. Many continued to apply for positions in the company, they didn't care about their monstrous boss... as long as they work according to what they were paid for, they were safe. Sasuke never even took sickness as an excuse for absence. He was never late. He turned into a workaholic demon the moment he turned 21. He was always present at the main office and would visit all the branches once a month. Many feared the handsome tycoon... he had this habit of firing anyone, anywhere... as long as you displeased him somehow.

At age 25, Sasuke never had a serious relationship... romantically. He kept telling them that he was married to his work, but that didn't stop them from coming. 'Them' pertaining to the people who wanted to put their names along Sasuke's. He was self-centered and narrow-minded at times. He tend to forget that the people he deals with have emotions. Sasuke lost that human feel ever since he was left alone. He had an extremely bad temper and a perfectly bad mouth to accompany it with. He would explode anytime... anywhere... That's why the media called him the Ice King... as cold and as hard as ice.

But despite his volcanic attitude, Sasuke had a lot of admirers. Women dared to tame his wild persona. Many tried to calm his angered heart. Sasuke would treat women like clothes... He always had something new daily, but they were all just flings... one-night-stands... or whatever you wanna call 'em. He would treat them sweetly at night and forget who they were in the morning. Stories of Sasuke's escapades would fill the tabloids... warning signs were scattered, but women just wouldn't listen... all still hoped that they will be the one to capture Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke's head secretary, Konan was his longest-serving employee. She was Itachi's secretary and she knew the winding paths of the business. She was the only one who can stand Sasuke's attitude. She was used to it... Itachi was like that as well. The only difference between the brothers was that Itachi knew how to smile. Konan never saw Sasuke smile... even a sarcastic one. She understood that her boss had a traumatic childhood... she knew deep inside, there was a hidden child filled with pain and sadness... She just hoped someone would come and soothe Sasuke's soul soon.

"Konan..." Sasuke called out and the woman scrambled to her feet. She quickly entered the Sasuke's office "Yes, Uchiha-sama?" she asked. "I need you to check on the applicants for the visual ads managerail position... we are down with one. He just left... I fired him." he said casually as he handed the woman a thick folder. Konan nodded as she took the folder from Sasuke. She flipped the pages and without looking "Anything that I need to look out for?" she asked. She heard Sasuke sigh "Just make sure that whoever you'll hiring won't be a woman... if there's no choice, then make sure she is married." he grunted.

Konan wanted to laugh... Sasuke always hired men. Maybe the raven was just making sure that there will be no distractions... she knew how crazy fangirls can be. She nodded and left Sasuke's office. She began looking at the application letters and the attached credentials. She hoped Sasuke Uchiha would finally mellow down and enjoy life. He was too young to be trapped in the business world. Itachi Uchiha had social activities every now and then, but with Sasuke... he never took a day off...except if there was really no work in the office.

Konan finally chose one of the applicants and handed the credentials to Sasuke. He took a good look and nodded. He then informed her to call the person right away so he can start. Sasuke was in a hurry to leave the office that afternoon. He was leaving Japan to attend a meeting tomorrow. Konan watched as Sasuke left the office. He was on his way to Hongkong. She sighed. She hoped that Sasuke would be seated next to someone that would finally catch his attention. She knew very well that all the raven needed was a little loving.

Sasuke took a cab and headed towards the airport. They were having a meeting in Hongkong... he needed to be there to personally check the newly opened branch there. He have been getting good reports from the said branch and he wanted to meet the manager. He decided to reward the person, hoping to make the others work twice as hard. After Hongkong he will attend another meeting that he was invited to attend in New York. He was planning to venture in livestock production, now that he just purchased a large lot in Texas.

Sasuke departed from Japan and arrived in Hongkong after a few hours. He went directly to a hotel, got a room and opened his laptop and went to work. He had no time to waste. His online business needed attention as well. Every second counts, he couldn't throw away his precious time to wander around the city. Business is business and that's it. Sasuke continued to tinker on his laptop until his exhausted body finally begged for rest. Sasuke made a last minute request for the frontdesk to purhcase his suit and tie for tomorrow. He gave them his size and ended the call.

The next day, Sasuke arrived at the meeting place on the dot. The meeting went smooth and he finally met the man who handled his Hongkong branch. He was a a tall man with long brown hair and pale opal eyes. Sasuke frowned a bit when they shook hands, for the man purposely lingered his grasp on his hand. His smile was sly and provocative. Annoyed Sasuke grasped the man's hand harder "Are you gay?" he asked frankly. The man, Neji Hyuuga released his hand and blushed a bit "Why do you ask Mr. Uchiha?" he grinned.

It was amazing that the man didn't seem to be bothered with his question. The man smiled at him even the more. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have just told the man to stop acting gay... but he stopped. The man was making his business look good. He will have to find a way to fire this man as soon as he grows unproductive. He made a mental note to keep an eye on this man and his acts. Neji ran his hadn through his long brown hair. Sasuke cringed, he reminded him a lot of his dead brother, Itachi. The elder raven sported long hair as well.

Sasuke shook his head from the memory. Kami, why he can't get away from any of them... men and women alike. "Nothing... never mind what I said. Carry on with your work. I'll see you in a month or two..." he said curtly as he gathered his papers and laptop and started to leave. "If you are staying for the day... It would be my honor to have dinner with you..." Neji offered. "Sorry... can't... I'm leaving for New York..." he responded in monotone as he turned his face and left the conference room. Sasuke huffed. He decided that he will never go back to Hongkong again!

The company car dropped Sasuke to the airport. He already made reservations for his flight to New York. He decided that since he will be arriving earlier than the scheduled meeting, he will have to stop by some mall and get a few clothes. He had to look presentable and the dark gray suit the hotel got for him was to bland for his liking. He arrived at the airport and quickly headed towards the departure area. He took his cellphone out and did a couple of phone calls before depositing his gadgets to the security scanner. This was just sample of a regular day for Sasuke Uchiha.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 3 : The Fallen**

After the meeting in New York. Sasuke called Konan and ordered the woman to leave his car at the airport. He needed to go to Itachi's grave and pay tributes to his brother. It was Itachi's death anniversary and he needed to go to his final resting place. Sasuke boarded the plane and made the tiresome travel from New York to Japan. Sasuke decided to take a nap while on his way home. His head was spinning and he was expecting a huge migraine. He can't even remember the last time he had a normal meal. He needed coffee as well... he decided to have one the moment the plane lands.

The stewardess gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Sir, we landed..." she softly said. Sasuke blinked a couple of times. Funny how he fell asleep that deeply. Konan kept telling him that he needed a vacation, but with his hectic schedule he just can't seem to do that. He quickly got up and collected his luggage and gave the stewardess a nod. He then went to the information's desk and retrieved his car lock remote and walked briskly outside towards the parking lot. He spotted his car and unlocked it. It was good to be back to his comfort zone.

Sasuke loved his car... it was the only thing that was close to his heart. He passed by a flower shop to get a bouquet for Itachi and his parents. He was on his way to their ancestral home in the outskirts of Japan, to a small town called Konoha. It was friday evening and there was no office on weekends. So Sasuke will be spending his weekend in Konoha. He stopped over a coffee shop and ordered two double espressos, two bottled waters and a tuna sandwich. Better be ready than go hungry on the road. Konoha was a good 3 hour drive.

Sasuke was all set. He turned the radio on and started tinkering on the tuner. He frowned, nothing sounded appealing to him. He turned the radio off and decided to drive in silence. He had a disc player in his car but he never took time to buy a few albums to date. He wasn't really a fan of music. For him, music makes you somber and distracts you at work. Call him dull or what. Sasuke took a sip of his espresso... he needed to stay awake. His car, a midnight Pontiac G8 zoomed like there was no tomorrow. When Sasuke drove, he had no care in the world.

He stopped his car, reason was because there was a red light above. After this intersection, Sasuke would reach the first few feet of the outskirts of Japan... then the real journey wold begin. He changed the gear and stepped on the gas and was off in an instant... just as soon as the signals turned green. He got a couple of angry honks from from the other drivers. He cared less... he needed to arrive in the Uchiha Manor before his freaking eyes close out. He already finished his first double espresso cup and he was already half-way with the second one.

He drained the cup, loving the feel of the scalding bitter taste down his throat... he waited for the caffeine to kick in. He turned the radio on again... the reception was going bad... since he was in the middle of no man's land... but the squeaky sounds produced by the radio was good enough to keep him from dozing off. Damn jet lag... as if he wasn't used to travel... Sasuke gritted his teeth as he thought of the things that happened to him recently. He still had a lot to do... more meetings to attend, more branches to open... he wished he had a clone so he can do everything twice as much at the same time.

Two hours later... Sasuke yawned... Great! So much for the caffeine dosage. He carelessly threw the paper cups outside the window. He decided to turn the aircon off and left the window open. The wind blowing on his face felt nice. He reached for his compartment and took a box of cigarettes out. He took a stick and lit it. He inhaled deeply... nothing beats the cool feeling of menthol over his coffee-stained tongue. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply again. His good feeling was short-lived when felt his car wobble, causing his head to hit the glass before him. His sleepiness instantly disappeared.

'What the hell was that?' Sasuke asked himself as he hit the brakes making his car screech. He hit something, but he wasn't able to see what it was. He frowned as he got out of the car to check for any damage. He walked up front... then froze on his tracks as he saw someone lying on the cold concrete before the bumper of his car. He hurriedly knelt before the un-moving figure... it was a man... with blonde hair and tanned skin... 'And why the hell is he naked?' he asked himself as his face cringed. His dark eyes roamed over the exposed skin, looking for any signs of blood but found none.

He then reached his hand and touched the man's wrist... he frowned... he can't find any pulse. He reached up and placed his fingers on the man's neck... finally, a pulse... 'So he is still alive...' he murmured in his mind. the man was lying on his side. He pulled the man to lie flat on his back. Nothing red was on his chest... his stomach... Sasuke then diverted his eyes away. He took his jacket off and threw it over the man. He shook the man a couple of times before he had a favorable response. The blonde opened his eyes and Sasuke was left speechless as he stared into the blue depths of those speaking eyes.

"Who are you?" the blonde man asked. His tone had a slight accent that he can't even distinguish from what country. "You tell me... what is the meaning of walking around town naked?" he blurted angrily, recovering from his slight shock earlier. The blonde man frowned "I... I cannot remember anything..." he said as he touched his head. Sasuke sighed... 'Great! Amnesia!' he muttered to himself. He got up and offered his hand "Come on... you can't stay there naked. Get in the car!" he ordered the man. The blonde took Sasuke's hand and slowly got up.

Sasuke motioned the blonde to get in the car. In the process, the blonde hit his head on the door's edge... making him cringe with the pain. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on the blonde's head and pushed him in. He draped his jacket on the man's lap and strapped the seatbelt. The blonde looked at him that Sasuke diverted his eyes right away... he can't seem to stare on those innocent, blue robs... it sends shivers on his skin to an unexplainable level. He walked back towards the driver's seat and slipped in.

As soon as he ignited the engine, he noticed that the blonde became alert of the sound and the movement. Was this man for-real? Sasuke asked himself. He studied the man... he looked like he was around 20 or 21... his tanned skin was flawless and his face had a certain peacefulness on it... his eyes... those speaking eyes were nothing like he'd ever seen. It was so bright blue and clear... mesmerizing, in other words. Sasuke returned his gaze on the road. The silence was broken when the blonde asked him "Where am I?" his voice was soft and melodic.

"Well... first of all... are you real?" Sasuke asked, irritated with his companion. The blonde nodded "Yes... I am real... are you?" he asked. Sasuke growled, earning a quizzical look from the blonde. "You are in my car, dumb ass... you are on earth... where the hell did you come from anyway?" he angrily asked. The blonde whimpered a bit "Do not be angry... does my questioning bother you?" he asked. Sasuke inhaled, hoping it would calm him down in a way "No... but you acting dumb bothers me... what's your name?" he yelled.

"Naruto..." the man answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Naruto? That's your name? What kind of a name is that?" he sarcastically remarked. Naruto shrugged "I do not know. You... what is your name?" he asked. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but ended up telling his name anyway "Sasuke... My name is Sasuke..." he grunted. Naruto's eyes lit up "Sasuke..." he repeated. Sasuke rolled his eyes. But despite his attitude, Sasuke didn't totally loose all his manners. He took a bottled water and handed it to Naruto. The blonde took it and stared at it.

"What is this?" he asked. Sasuke exhaled loudly. "That is water... drink it... it will make you feel better..." he said in between gritted teeth. Sasuke began cursing under his breath. The blonde didn't even know how to open the damned bottle. He grabbed the bottle and opened it for the blonde. Naruto smiled as the bottle was opened for him. He smelled it and took a sip from it. He looked at Sasuke and smiled again "It feels cool on my lips..." he commented. "Yeah, right!" Sasuke mumbled as he grunted something un-comprehensive under his breath.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde enjoying the water. He picked the paper bag with the tuna sandwich and handed it to Naruto. "Eat it... and no more questions..." he ordered. Naruto peeked inside and slowly pulled the sandwich out. Luckily it was not wrapped in foil or plastic so the blonde easily maneuvered the item. He took a small bite and chewed it thoughtfully. He looked at Sasuke and handed the sandwich to him. "You eat too..." he said. Sasuke frowned. No way he was going to eat that... he already bit it! He began cursing the heavens... This was going to be a very long night!

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 4 : Change of Heart**

Sasuke was able to calm himself down and the rest of the drive went on without any other interruptions. Sasuke finally reached the Uchiha Manor... the old house was deserted, but the lights on the gates were up. Sasuke had the place taken care off... there was a caretaker that handles the area... keeping the grass trimmed and repairs stuff in and out of the house. It still looked the same as it did. Sasuke closed his eyes from the memory... this was his home.. the place where all his dreams and aspirations died along with his parents' death.

Sasuke got off the car and opened the gates. He noticed that his passenger was lost in trance. He didn't seem to be aware of what was happening to his surroundings. Sasuke frowned, the man was pure mystery. He didn't know where he came from... he just magically popped up before him. To make matters worse, he is stuck with this total stranger all weekend... until he can go back to Japan and deposit him to the police or something. Sasuke sighed. He should be rendering his respects to his dead family but instead here he was babysitting a grown man with memory loss.

Naruto stared on his feet... his mind began clearing a bit. He frowned at the memory... it was that guardian angel, Sai... he remembered Sai pushing him off the cloud the moment he got Jiraiya's orders. He knew falling right before Sasuke wasn't accidental... angels have their ways... but how can he tell this arrogant man that he was sent for him. He thought of Sasuke... this was his mission... he wasn't totally bad... Naruto could sense goodness under the waves of anger and hate. Why would fate decide to kill this man? He will make sure that his mission would be a success.

"Are you done dreaming?" his thoughts were broken. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke was already out of the car and was tapping his foot, hands folded over his chest and looking extremely annoyed. Naruto frowned, he honestly didn't know how to remove the thing that was holding him down. Sasuke finally noticed it and opened the car's door and removed the seat belt with a grunt. "Thank you..." Naruto said politely. "Hn..." was the cheap reply. Naruto stood, looked up at Sasuke and realized that the raven was taller than him. "Use that jacket... please..." Sasuke demanded as he began walking towards the house.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the house. It was dark. "Stay there..." he heard the raven ask him. He stood where he was, then suddenly the lights turned on. The house was huge and deserted. But it was fully furnished. Huge framed pictures hung on the wall, the cushioned chairs were arranged. Naruto moved closer to the foot stool... he was curious... it looked like a small animal that was just waiting to pounce and surprise you. Sasuke noticed what the blonde was doing. He sighed "That's a foot stool... it's not an animal..." he mumbled loudly.

Naruto smiled sheepishly 'Was this human a mind reader? How did he guess what he was thinking?' he asked himself. Sasuke dropped his bag on the couch and walked towards the hallway "Stay there and don't touch anything..." he ordered again. When Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto touched the couch... it felt soft... he then sat down. He grinned... he felt like bouncing. He began to move himself and was bouncing on the couch. He grinned, it felt just like the way it felt when you bounce around some cumulus clouds. He suddenly heard an annoyed clearing of voice from behind.

"Here... dress yourself up..." Sasuke grunted as he handed Naruto a couple of clothes. It was Itachi's old pajamas... He knew it would not fit the blonde properly but he had no choice. He didn't have any change of clothes in the mansion. Naruto tried his best to dress up. He was able to successfully use the pajama bottoms. But he was having a hard time with the buttons of the pajama top. Sasuke was going to die from annoyance, he gritted his teeth "Where the hell did you come from? even a 5 year old can button his shirt up..." he yelled.

Naruto frowned "I am sorry... you wouldn't believe me if I tell you were I came from..." he reasoned. Sasuke folded his arms "Try me..." he coaxed. Naruto pointed upwards. The action made Sasuke laugh sarcastically "Yeah right and I'm from down here..." he spat. He picked his bag and went to his room. He threw it on the bed and went out again. He took the flowers and looked for a vase. He will do what he came here for tomorrow as fast as he can. He needed to dispose this alien from his house and company... the man was driving him crazy. He can't be real!

Sasuke went in his room and locked the door with a loud slam. Naruto remained in the living room. He sat on the couch and looked up... the people on the wall were unmoving... maybe they weren't real... he continued to look... one with gold linings had four people in it... there was a pretty woman and two kids... and an elderly man. He remembered Kakashi-sensei telling him during one of his classes about the word family. Maybe this is what a family is. He was so sure that one of the kids was Sasuke... but he wondered, the dark eyes weren't as dead as they were now.

"Kakashi-sensei... you could have told me about a few things like dressing up..." he yelled. Sasuke heard the blonde yell... he turned curious... the yells were not of frustration but it sounded like his weird visitor was talking to someone. Sasuke slowly went out of his room... avoiding any creaking sound... he finally was able to reach the end of the hall and he heard the blonde clearly... the blonde was scolding someone... it sounded like the blonde was sent to go somewhere he didn't want to go to. Talk about amnesia... now the blonde seemed to be hallucinating.

Sasuke shook hiis head and decided that he really needed to go to sleep. He went back to his room and dropped his tired body on the bed. He had a dreamless night. Around 3 am Sasuke jumped up... it took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was... and another couple of seconds more to remember that he wasn't alone at the house. He got up... grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He made his way out of his room... hoping that the blonde was still there. He suddenly felt ridiculously responsible for him all of a sudden.

Sasuke found the hallway and the living room empty. He frowned, maybe the blonde went outside and wandered about. He noticed that the doors were locked... so it was impossible that the blonde left. He was about to go to the kitchen to check when he noticed a bushel of bright yellow hair on the couch. Sasuke slowly made his way over and found Naruto all curled up in a ball... he was sleeping soundly... he looked so peaceful and bright that Sasuke had to rub his eyes to make sure he was awake. He could have sworn that Naruto glowed as he slept.

Sasuke silently sat at the edge of the couch and stared at the sleeping blonde. There was something unknown that was drawing him to the sleeping figure. Sasuke choked a bit... his heart literally stopped the moment Naruto stirred and faced him. The blonde was absolutely mesmerizing... he was the most beautiful thing his eyes has ever laid upon in years... the perfectly shaped face, the golden lashes framing the cerulean orbs. The cute nose and the delicate pink lips made Sasuke speechless... why was his mind seeing these things on this unknown man?

Sasuke bit his lower lip... this can't be happening... he was not getting attracted to this blonde... or was he? Sasuke gently raised Naruto's head and plopped the pillow he brought. He then covered the sleeping man with the blanket he also carried. He quickly went back to his room and jumped on the bed. He stared on the ceiling... for the next 30 minutes Sasuke remained unmoving... no matter how much he tried to go to sleep, Naruto's features remained in his thoughts... it was funny... he hated everything about the man earlier, but now... he was growing interested with him.

Sasuke sighed... he really needed a vacation... look at what he was feeling now... he knew he was straight... why would he admire the blonde? Well... he didn't know... he didn't care... it was just physical attraction and he was stressed. He was sure that after a good night's sleep, everything will be okay again. He closed his eyes shut and waited for sleep to come to him. Sasuke was sure that he was just stressed... that's it... he covered himself with a blanket and and forced himself to sleep. He had a lot of things to do tomorrow... he needed to have a good head start!

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 5 : Noticeable Changes**

That morning, Sasuke woke up a bit later that expected... thanks to his numerous wakings. He got up and rubbed his eyes... the sun was already shinning brightly outside. He grabbed his phone and checked the time... 10:25 am... almost lunch... he needed to cook something first before he started cleaning his parents' and Itachi's grave. He went out of his room and decided to take a quick drive to the nearest convenience store. The house was not stocked and he had nothing to cook. He washed his face in a flash and pocketed his car's remote lock on his way out of his room.

He found his guest seated on the couch wrapped in the blanket he left him with. His guest seemed jolly as he greeted Sasuke's morning scowl with a bright smile "Good morning..." he cheerfully said. Sasuke frowned "What's so good about the morning?" he grunted, despite the fact that his heart did a couple of somersaults upon seeing the blonde's smile. Sasuke diverted his eyes... he should not let this growing attraction towards this total stranger continue. "I'm going out... stay here and don't touch anything..." he growled. Naruto nodded "Okay..." he answered the sulking raven.

Sasuke opened the gates and left... after a couple of minutes, he arrived at a convenience store. This store was his and Itachi's favorite. His brother would always buy him ice cream every Saturday with his elder's allowance. Sasuke swept the memory off his mind... he got off the car and went in. He took a basket... a bag of rice, a packet of tomatoes, lettuce, eggs, mayonnaise, milk... coffee... oil... a couple of chicken breasts... salt and pepper... when he felt content with what was in the basket, he went to the counter to pay. "It's been a long time since I last saw you here..." the old man at the counter said as Sasuke placed the items down.

"Yes... I have been quiet busy in Tokyo..." he responded politely. The old man smiled and nodded his head as he began punching the prices of the items into an old fashioned cash box. The sound of the tinkering made Sasuke reminisce his past again... he loved that store and the goodies it has to offer when he was younger. "That would be 4500..." the man said, breaking Sasuke's thoughts. He got his wallet and shelled out 5 1000 bills... "Keep the change..." he muttered. The man smiled "Just like your father..." he commented.

Sasuke looked at the man and gave a small smile. The man wrapped the items and picked something from the ice box beside him. He handed Sasuke a frozen packet... it was obviously ice cream. Sasuke shook his head "No sir... it's alright..." he said as he refused the treat. The man grabbed his hand and placed the ice cream there "Take it... I insist... you look too uptight... try to relax a bit..." he grinned. Sasuke had no choice but to mumble his thanks. He left the store and headed back home. He arrived and was welcomed by the sight of a bright eyed blonde smiling by the door.

Sasuke handed him the ice cream packet. Naruto dropped it. Sasuke looked at him "You don't know what ice cream is?" he asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly "Sorry..." he said. Sasuke picked the packet up and opened the plastic wrapper. It was a melon flavored ice cream bar. He handed it to Naruto. "Try it... it's good..." he informed the blonde. Naruto could smell the fruity scent. He took a hold of the stick and slowly touched the food with his lips. He squinted his eyes shut but he didn't drop the bar. Sasuke laughed... the raven laughed hard... for the first time in years!

Sasuke wiped the tears formed in his eyes as his laughter died. Naruto smiled, he was happy that he made the raven laugh. "You are one of a kind!" he commented. He felt light after laughing. He noticed that Naruto was already getting the hang of eating the cold treat. "This is good..." the blonde commented with a grin. Sasuke nodded "Yes... I know... now I will go to the kitchen... you can come if you want..." he said. The blonde happily skipped his tracks and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. Sasuke shook his head as he walked... he couldn't believe how light he was feeling right now.

He went to the kitchen and decided to cook. He forgot Naruto haven't had anything for breakfast... and he made the blonde eat ice cream. He quickly washed the chicken and began slicing tomatoes. He quietly worked as Naruto watched him. "What are you doing?" the blonde asked. Sasuke looked up "I am cooking Naruto..." he said. The blonde smiled, Sasuke finally said his name. Minutes later, rice was boiling and chicken was slowly turning brown in the sea of oil. Sasuke fried the chicken and the delicious aroma filled the room.

After cooking, Sasuke motioned Naruto to sit down as he prepared their meal. the blonde was all smiles. Sasuke placed a piece of chicken in Naruto's plate and a scoop of rice. He handed the man the salad he made. He positioned himself on his chair, adjacent to Naruto... he began eating. He could feel his stomach grumbling from severe hunger. Naruto copied him. Soon they were eating quietly. After eating Sasuke washed the dishes and decided that he can now go and clean his parents' grave. "Can you bring the flowers for me?" he asked the blonde as he pointed at the vase.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way towards the back of the mansion. Naruto was walking carefully as the large vase rested in his arms. A small shed welcomed his blue eyes. Sasuke opened the gates and went it... he bowed before the marble stones and silently began sweeping the dust and dead leaves. Naruto stood near the gates... he couldn't read what was inscribed on the stones. "Sauske... what is this place?" he asked. The raven answered him, a tinge of sadness was detected in his voice "This is my parents' and my brother's grave... they are already dead..." he explained.

Naruto continued to watch as Sasuke carefully cleaned the small area. After 20 minutes, the raven motioned the blonde to bring the flowers to him. Sasuke carefully placed the flowers down and ararnged them. He began mumbling something that Naruto couldn't comprehend, but he thought that Sasuke was talking to the stones. He looked around and saw that there were 3 marble stones... so Sasuke was already alone... he based his conclusion from the wall with people at the house. The one he spent the entire time staring at.

After that Sasuke looked at Naruto "You still can't remember anything?" he asked. The blonde shook his head. "Come on... we need to get you some clothes... Itachi's clothes don't fit you at all..." he said. Naruto just nodded though honestly he didn't understand what the raven meant. He followed Sasuke home and Sasuke pushed Naruto in to the bathroom. He pointed at the metal knob "This is the shower..." he said. He turned it to the right and water flowed out "This is how you open it and the opposite is how you turn it off..." he explained.

He gave Naruto a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap "Please take a bath... and don't make me do it for you because I won't..." he warned the blonde. Now bathing is something Naruto was aware off... as an angel he usually bathed to keep his wings clean. He nodded at the raven and Sasuke closed the door. Naruto tried his luck to open the shower... a spray of water hit his face. He smiled at his conquest. He tried to remove the clothing he was in and used the soap given to him... shampooing his hair was another story.

Sasuke went to his room and looked for some shorts to temporary dress Naruto with. He found an old pair and raised it up... he think it would fit the blonde. He pulled a t-shirt as well... he needed to get the blonde a new set of wardrobe. He decided to let the blonde stay with him for a while... he was something... he was the first person that effortlessly made him laugh without intention. He can stay until his memory gets back. He picked his and Naruto's clothes up and two towels... the blonde should already be done by now. He walked out of his room and went towards the bathroom.

He knocked at the door and opened it. He peeked inside and Naruto was smiling at him. He handed the blonde the towel and motioned him to get out. "Now dry yourself and dress up... just use this temporarily, okay?" he asked as he handed the blonde the shorts and the shirt. He looked at Naruto "Just stay there... I will also take a bath..." he said. "Okay..." he answered him back. Sasuke smiled and went in the bathroom. He already had his change of clothes with him. He wasn't ashamed of his body but there was no way that he would walk around half-naked with those blue eyes looking at him... Definitely... no way!

**~tbc~

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 6 : Total Makeover**

Finally, Sasuke was all dressed. He pulled Naruto towards the car and strapped him. The blonde smiled, this was his normal gesture... everything seemed so simple for him. He was so care free that Sasuke envied the simplicity the blonde radiated. He hoped Naruto would already remember his past... he had a lot of questions for the blonde. While driving, Sasuke decided to ask the blonde if he would like to see a doctor. "Naruto... do you still remember anything yet?" he asked. The blonde looked at him "I am alright... I remember everything..." he commented.

Sasuke frowned "Really? Then where are you from?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke... his blue eyes looked serious for it grew darker in hue "I told you before... I am from up there..." he said as he pointed above. Sasuke sighed "You know... you really are weird..." he commented. "I honestly don't see anything wrong with you... but there are just times that I wonder why you don't seem to have a clue about simple things..." he sighed... desperately. "Naruto I wish you'd tell me..." he said sadly. Naruto felt sad... how can he tell the raven that he was an angel and make him believe that fact?

"Maybe in time you'll understand..." was all the blonde said. Sasuke frowned... this man is human... he was sure of that. Aliens aren't real... but he remembered Naruto glowing last night. He was also sure that he wasn't hallucinating... and there was no way that this man was a god or something... gods or divinities don't exist... if they do then his family would still be alive. He cleared his thoughts... he didn't mind having the blonde as company... he was just worried about the blonde's family... what if they were already looking for him... funny, he now knew how to worry... things were getting weirder by the day.

First he felt responsible... then he was patient... miraculously he laughed... and now he worries... What is wrong with him... all of these feelings that he always thought were long dead were now flowing back to him... and it all happened since the moment the blonde fell into his life, literally... He eyed Naruto who was busy studying his blackberry. The blonde looked genuinely curious with the item... Sasuke can't think of anything to explain the blonde... all he knew was that he liked the blonde... company and all... he was the best thing that came to his life in years.

They reached the mall... after a good 1 hour drive. He quickly went into one of the botiques that sold clothing for men. He grabbed a couple white shirts, shorts, socks and pants. Sasuke was good in eyeing measurements... he didn't need to have the blonde fit the items. He got Naruto some briefs and boxers... he would let the blonde decide which he would want to wear. Naruto followed Sasuke quietly... his eyes enjoyed everything he was seeing. He suddenly felt a tug, he looked at his side and saw Sasuke holding a shoe up "See if it fits you..." he ordered.

After 30 minutes, Naruto already found a pair that he liked... Sasuke got him slippers as well... Naruto saw something that caught his attention... it was a gladiator sandal... he picked it up and smiled. It looked similar to Jiraiya-sama's golden one. Sasuke noticed the blonde "You like that?" he asked. The blonde looked up "No... no... you got me so many things... please, don't mind me..." he said. Sasuke smiled "Don't be bashful... we'll get you one..." he said. The raven called a saleslady and ordered for the blonde's size. He was feeling very generous today...

After shopping, Sasuke and Naruto went to a restaurant. Sasuke ordered for both of them and waited. "Naruto... are you hiding from someone?" he asked. The blonde shook his head... Sasuke sighed. He must stop asking the blonde dumb questions... he knew the blonde would never answer. Their orders arrived and Sasuke began eating... he motioned Naruto to do so. They ate in silence. Sasuke found himself staring at the blonde even more... there was something very childish about this grown man... he was a wonderful mystery to look at, especially those wonderful ocean eyes that made his heart melt.

They went home and Sasuke excused himself. He needed to finish a couple of reports on his laptop. Naruto was now in Itachi's room... Sasuke told him that he should not sleep in the couch. In the event of being alone, Naruto began praying... unknow to him, his prayers were loud. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was talking again. He got up from his bed and placed his ear against the wall. He needed to hear what the blonde was talking about. He always wondered what was running in the blonde's mind. How he wished that he could read minds... that would be very helpful.

"Kakashi-sensei... how will I ever explain to Sasuke who I am?" Naruto whined. Sasuke gulped... was Naruto talking on the phone? The blonde didn't have a cellphone. He continued to listen... "Will he ever believe me if I tell him that he is my mission?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow... 'mission?' Is he a ninja or something? Was he a hired killer? Sasuke's brows met... "I don't know why Jiraiya-sama told me he is bad... he is not bad... he is good... just full of sadness and hatred... he lives alone... he has no friends... things like this happen to someone lonely..." Naruto continued to talk out loud.

Sasuke gulped... Naruto thought he was good? That was something... as far as he remembered, everyone called him a stubborn bastard. He slowly made his way out of his room to peek on Naruto... He reached Itachi's room and slowly opened it. He was surprised to see Naruto kneeling on the bed, his hands were clasped together and he had his eyes shut... he was praying... out loud... Sasuke blinked a couple of times as he noticed something smokey and feathery spread out on Naruto's back... it looked like wings... fully spread out wings!

Sasuke shut the door and blinked a couple of times... here he was again... hallucinating things. He opened the door again... slowly... Naruto was still praying... but where was the smokey thing on his back? See? He was just hallucinating. Sasuke closed the door, he decided that he was tired. He went back to his room and saved his work. He turned the laptop off and decided to go to the verranda to smoke. He opened the sliding doors... let himself out and breathed the fresh evening air. He fished his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and his lighter. He took one and lit it... he closed his eyes as he masaged his temples.

He began thinking about his life... maybe he was really to hard on himself and his employees... they deserve a break... for keeping up with him and his attitude. He decided that the first thing he will do the moment he arrives at work is to ask Konan to throw a party for the employees. The sudden change of heart made him realize that life as too short to wallow in pain and sadness... he knew his parents didn't want him to end like this... even the ever poised Itachi knew how to smile... Sasuke looked up in the heavens and realized that it's been a long time since he stopped to think for a while.

Sasuke never heard someone tell him that he was good or kind... except when he works... he knew that he was good with what he do. But no one ever complimented him for his good deeds... it was only the blonde. Sasuke realized that he was unfair... he fired people without reviewing things... he was was really unjust. He decided to make amends. He will let Konan find those people that he fired and review their cases... maybe it wasn't to late for him to patch things up. He had to start somewhere... he had to start right away...

"Papa... Mama... Nii-san... I hope you can forgive me for my attitude... I promise to make things up for them..." he said to no one. He closed his eyes... he dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. He was going to change... change was good... especially for the better... and the first thing he will do is to stop smoking. He opened his eyes for he felt someone was looking at him. He looked behind and saw Naruto smiling... a smile that showed up to his eyes. He smiled back. "Sasuke... you are good... remember that..." the blonde said as he placed a finger on the edge of Sasuke's lips and pushed it up into a smile.

"Thank you Naruto..." Sasuke said as he chuckled. He felt good... really, really good... He took a deep breath in and exhaled out loudly. "We will go to the lake tomorrow..." he announced. Naruto smiled "Wow... sight-seeing again..." he exclaimed. Sasuke laughed softly... it was so easy to please the blonde, effortless... as you may say. He walked towards the blonde and hugged him "Thank you Naruto... just thank you..." he whispered as he let the blonde go and went it. Naruto smiled as he looked up at the starry night... 'Thank you...' he said in his thoughts as he went back inside the house.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 7 : Happier Life**

The next day, Sasuke was up early... he was wearing a a pair of faded jeans and a paint stained shirt. He knocked at Naruto's door "Wake up sleepyhead..." he called out. Naruto opened the door and took Sasuke by surprise... the blonde was bright-eyed and smiling... 'How does he do that?' he asked himself. "Let's go... let's go..." the blonde chirped happily. Sasuke had to laugh... he remembered himself the first time Itachi told him they would go fishing. The wonderful memories of the past began to flood Sasuke's conscious mind.

They arrived at the lake... and Naruto was so happy that he laughed out loud. Sasuke showed Naruto how to fish. It was a joy teaching Naruto... he had this natural flare of making people happy with his antics. Sasuke was enjoying Naruto's presence even more... though they have just met in less than 2 days... their personalities were a hit. Sasuke can't understand why he was so drawn to the blonde... the blonde was like a walking miracle... the time they spent together made miracles happen. It was unexplainable but true.

Sasuke had to admit that that was one of the best weekends he ever had. He locked the house after he and Naruto cleaned it. He decided to bring the blonde with him. Maybe he will hear or read about missing people when he arrives home. He wasn't planning to report Naruto to the police... he wanted to personally look for the people who lost the blonde. He brought the blonde to his luxurious pad in Tokyo. The blonde seemed happy... everything was new for him and he was always alert with a question or two at hand. Sasuke patiently answered all the questions with an open heart.

When he arrived at work, Konan eyed him with surprise. He never greeted anyone... but everyone greeted him... and this time he responded with a smile. It was a shock and Sasuke tried to suppress the laughter from escaping his lips from all the wide-eyed looks of surprise his employees were sporting. Sasuke called Konan and informed her to review back the people he fired. He was living to his promise. Konan obediently followed... though surprised, the woman seemed very happy with the sudden change. "What ever happened to you?" she asked. Sasuke just chuckled "A miracle came to me..." he responded happily.

The office experienced a drastic change in just a couple of days. Sasuke made the workplace a living paradise... he became the boss everyone dreamed of having. He was now even more popular... Sasuke noticed that the change that started in him now radiated across... he was thankful for everything... especially to Naruto. He brought the blonde to work one day and introduced him as a good friend. He didn't care what others would say... he was happy with his life and he was enjoying every second of it. Naruto enjoyed his daily visits at the office... everyday was a learning experience.

Sasuke's competitors gossiped about Sasuke's new aura... and Sasuke was aware of it. Sasuke dismissed the hear says. He didn't mind all the criticisms... as long as he wasn't hurting anyone, why would he bother. Naruto became more used to the human world... one... two... three weeks have passed... three wonderful weeks with Sasuke... Naruto wondered why Jiraiya haven't summoned him. He already saw the change in Sasuke, for him his mission was already complete. Actually, he didn't care if he stayed on earth... he liked being with Sasuke.

But what was bothering the blonde angel was the fact that Sasuke only had one month to live... and the timer started the momen they met... which was more or less three weeks ago... Naruto wanted a signal or a sign that Sasuke was spared. He didn't want the raven to die... he didnt's deserve to die. He was just a victim of fate... and he was making ammends now. The people around Sasuke now were all happy and Naruto didn't want that happiness to end if Sasuke died. He couldn't find a way on how to talk to Jiraiya or Kakashi.

One afternoon, on their way home... Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a forlorn look. "What's wrong?" he asked as he nudged the blonde seated beside him in the car. Naruto looked at Sasuke "Do you have any place of worship that you go to?" he asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto... "I haven't been to a place of worship in years, honestly..." he confessed. Naruto smiled "Can we go there?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. He changed the car's gear and turned the wheel to the left. the car sped and headed towards a small temple in the suburbs of Tokyo.

They reached the area. Sasuke parked the car and together they entered the temple. The place was so serene that Sasuke had to admit that it was really nice. He motioned Naruto to do what he wanted to do as he stood near the fountain. Naruto walked in to the shrine. Sasuke watched the blonde as he bowed his head and started a prayer. Sasuke felt a tap, he looked at his side and saw an old shrine keeper. He handed Sasuke water in a wooden cup. He took it and drank it. He murmured his thanks and the old man knowingly smiled.

"Young man... how do you feel for that man over there?" he asked as he pointed at Naruto. Sasuke stood quietly... he asked the question back to his heart. For three weeks, Naruto brought the light back to his dark life. He cared for the blonde, worried for his sake as well. He couldn't tell if he was in love... but all he knew was that the blonde was very special to him. "He is very special to me..." Sasuke responded and the man nodded "Don't waste any time with him... he was made to be yours..." the old man said as he turned his back and left. Though confused, Sasuke did nothing but nod.

He sat on a large rock by the fountain. He settled himself and continued to stare at the blonde. Naruto was praying... he never met anyone with such strong faith... Sasuke stared and again here he was... he was seeing things again... Naruto was somewhat glowing... his skin glittered in a way. Sasuke was now convinced that Naruto wasn't purely human... maybe he really was someone from above. A diety sent to change him. Sasuke wanted to believe his heart no matter how hard his philosophical mind contradicted the fact he wanted to believe in.

Naruto finally heard a familiar voice that he was wanting to hear for so long. He looked up and saw Kakashi smiling at him. "Kakashi-sensei... I think I have already done my job... Sasuke is a changed man..." he called out. Kakashi smiled "Naruto... your mission was sealed with divine bonds... until the contract has been met, then you will be summoned back to heaven..." the silver-haired man explained. Naruto nodded... so it wasn't the transformation that was needed... he remembered that Sasuke needed to make a selfless sacrifice in order to save his soul.

He remained bowed for a couple of minutes until he felt a tap. He looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him "Shall we go?" he asked as he offered his hand. Naruto nodded. He took Sasuke's hand as the raven helped him up. They slowly made their way back to the car. "Naruto, would you like to go back to Konoha this weekend?" he asked. Naruto looked up and nodded with a smile "That would be nice... we'll go fishing again..." he stated. Sasuke nodded... he wasn't aware that one can have feelings for someone in this deep in just mere days.

He knew he felt something for the blonde. It was more than physical attraction. He felt happy and complete when the blonde was there. Even if they just watched tv and remain silent the whole time, it was unbelievably satisfying... just the fact that they were in the same room, their presence known... it was enough. Sasuke was a happy man. He was willing to make the blonde happy... he would question the blonde every now and then about his past... all he received was a smile. Sasuke didn't demand... if Naruto wasn't ready to tell him who he was, he was willing to wait.

The weekend, Sasuke left the office early. He was fulfilling his promise to Naruto. They packed a couple of goodies and started the long journey to Konoha. Sasuke didn't mind the drive... he had someone to talk to now. "Are you happy with me, Naruto?" he asked. The blonde nodded "Yes I am Sasuke... so very much..." he flashed a smile. Sasuke smiled as well... for he was feeling the same way. They reached Konoha and planned to have an early start. After fishing, Sasuke wanted to go to the mall with Naruto... they haven't had a chance to visit the malls in Tokyo because of work.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 8 : The Sacrifice**

"Naruto..." Sasuke called out as the blonde skipped to his side. Sasuke was already casually dressed and was motioning the blonde to go near him. They already spent the entire morning fishing. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took his car's remote and placed it in his pocket. "We... are going to town to get you some new stuff..." the raven grinned. Naruto's ears rang... they were going sight-seeing again... he was excited. He skipped and gave Sasuke a great big hug "Let's go... let's go..." he exclaimed as Sasuke gave out a soft laugh. Sasuke hated to admit it to himself, but he was now... totally... a changed man.

The time he spent with Naruto did him wonders. The anger subsided... and he began seeing things in a different perspective. Sasuke had never felt this free...all his life he wallowed in hatred and anger and work... he never laughed... nor even smiled from the bottom of his heart. What Naruto had was a mystery... where Naruto came from was unknown... but despite that he was thankful that the blonde came to his life... He can now forgive... he can now laugh back... he can now love again. His dark eyes caressed the blonde... if only he could tell Naruto what he felt...

Sasuke was confused at first... after all, he was straight. But he felt different with Naruto. The blonde completed his life... turned darkness into day... He never knew he could be mushy. He loved the blonde in a different level... he didn't need to be physically involved with him. Just seeing him... just being near him was enough to satisfy him. Sasuke loved talking to Naruto... teaching him things... telling him stories. He loved the way those blue eyes danced when he was near. He loved the innocence and simplicity... life became so simple and easy when Naruto arrived.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him to the car. He was planning to take Naruto to the mall and treat him with some ice cream. He fondly reminisced the first time Naruto met ice cream. He started the engine as soon as Naruto was able to successfully strap his seat belt. He looked up at Sasuke and grinned at his conquest. Sasuke nodded and smiled. As soon as the machine was warmed up, Sasuke drove out of the house and went towards the nearest mall. Naruto was alert, as his eyes looked every passing item with interest.

"Sasuke... wait... what is that?" he patted Sasuke's shoulder as his other hand pointed out. Sasuke hit the breaks and stopped the car. He looked at what Naruto was pointing. He then smiled and parked the car on the side. He got out of the vehicle and waited as Naruto scrambled to set himself free from the seat belt. Sasuke quickly charged at something while Naruto continued to try to remove the seat belt. Finally the seat belt fell off and Naruto happily got out. Sasuke came back just in time carrying a large white rabbit in his arms. Naruto clapped with glee.

"This is a rabbit..." Sasuke said as he placed the trembling animal in Naruto's arms. Naruto carefully cradled the white ball of fluff "Rab-bit..." he said and Sasuke nodded "Yes... a rabbit...". Naruto held the rabbit tightly... maybe too tight. The rabbit started to squirm and escaped Naruto's arms. Naruto ran after the animal. Sasuke watched as the blonde chased the rabbit. The rabbit headed towards the road... Sasuke looked up... there was a raging gas tanker ahead. He looked at the tanker and then at Naruto... he suddenly started running towards the road.

Naruto wasn't aware of the tanker... his eyes were focused on the rabbit and the effort to bring it back. He didn't hear the loud horn signalling him of the danger up ahad. He continued to chase the rabbit... "Naruto... NARUTO!" he heared Sasuke's voice. He stopped and looked around he saw nothing on the left. He looked at the right and his eyes grew large... he saw the speeding tanker... he saw the driver motioning him to move... He was too surprised that he couldn't move... He wanted to... but he seemed stuck... He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

Naruto felt something hard hit him... the force pushed him away. He rolled over the hard concrete. He opened his eyes and found out that he was at the side of the road. The tanker stopped a few meters away from him. He got up and looked around. He could've sworn he heard Sasuke earlier. 'Sasuke' his mind registered. He looked around and saw nothing of the raven. the driver from the tanker was yelling at him "Hey... hey... your friend is here... Hey!" he called out as he waved his hands around. Naruto ran towards the tanker... as soon as he reached the area... he saw a bloodied Sasuke lying flat on the ground.

Naruto fell on his knees as he stared at Sasuke... he had blood on the side of his head... on his left ear... on his mouth. Naruto rushed towards Sasuke and placed the bleeding head on his lap. He couldn't hear the man... though the man said he was sorry... the man explained that Sasuke pushed him out of the way and got rolled under the tanker in his place... Naruto couldn't comprehend... he stared at Sasuke... his Sasuke... paler than the usual. He was cold on his touch... he caressed the blood-stained face of the most important being in his earthly existence.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he held the precious man in his arms. Sasuke started gasping for air... his coughed and spat blood... making Naruto aware of the internal bleeding happening within his frail, human body. Sasuke looked at Naruto and still managed to give out a tired smile "It was worth it... at least you are safe..." he said in a raspy, breathless voice. Naruto could feel Sasuke grow colder under his touch... he was loosing him... "Sasuke...no... stay with me... please..." he called out but the raven just smirked and closed his eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to do... he had no powers to keep this person alive... He grew frantic as he racked his brains for something... He was desperate... He can do only one thing, though... He could pray... He closed his eyes shut and held Sasuke tightly. Fervently, he prayed... to the Ultimate being in the heavens...

'Kami-sama... please... I know I always caused trouble... I know I am not the perfect angel... but please listen to me... just this once... I won't bother you anymore...' his eyes began to water... another new experience... 'I beg you to please spare this man's life...' he continued sobbing 'I surrender my immortality and my wings... just let him live... even for a day... so I can tell him how much he means to me...' his tears flowed off his blue eyes. Then he felt light... He felt his wings stretch out from behind. He opened his eyes and saw that he was floating away from the blood-stained raven.

Naruto panicked... this wasn't happening! He then remembered that Sasuke finally completed his mission on earth... Sasuke did a selfless sacrifice to save him from the raging truck... He was returning to the clouds. Naruto was bewildered as Sasuke's form grew smaller and smaller... until everything went blank.

_A couple of days later... In Heaven..._

"He's changed..." Kakashi commented as he watched Naruto sitting at the edge of a stratus cloud. It's been days since he came back home. He was back to his angelic features... glowing skin and hair, but his eyes... his eyes lost it's luster. Naruto remained silent... he was always in deep thought... he would not even play pranks anymore. The heavens were silent and it was strange. Jiraiya nodded "He did change Kakashi... just as I expected..." he said with a knowing smile. Kakashi looked at the head angel "You know something..." he eyed Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded "I do..." he grinned.

"What do you know Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked as they floated towards the main hall. Jiraiya took a deep breath "You know Kakashi... Naruto wasn't born to be an angel in heaven..." he started. Confused, Kakashi looked at his mentor "He was born to be an angel on earth..." Jiraiya continued. Kakashi continued to listen. "Naruto has a good heart... but he is not a perfect angel here... He has this ability to make humans feel at ease..." the elderly man said with a twinkle in his eyes. He took a golden note from his robes and handed it to Kakashi "This is for Naruto..." he said as he placed the note on Kakashi's palm.

Kakashi flew as quickly as he can. Luckily, Naruto was still sitting by the stratus clouds. Kakashi folded his wings and stood beside Naruto. The blonde looked up and gave a tired smile "Hello Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted the man as he sat beside him. "You've been quiet lately..." Kakashi nudged the blonde. Naruto smirked "I'm not in the mood for anything lately..." he confessed. Kakashi handed him the note. Confused, Naruto took it "What's this?" he asked. "I dunno... it came from Jiraiya-sama..." he shrugged. Naruto tore the seal and opened the glittering note.

Naruto's eyes grew large. He quickly jumped up "Kakashi-sensei... please take me to see Jiraiya-sama..." he squeaked. Kakashi got up as well and both flew towards the head angel's quarters. Jiraiya was peeking at the drapes. He was expecting Naruto to arrive as soon as possible. Without a knock, Naruto fleeted before Jiraiya "Jiraiya-sama... this... note..." he said breathlessly. Jiraiya nodded "Yes, I know... get ready... I will take you there myself..." he commented as Naruto nodded. Kakashi was confused. "I will take you to see Kami-sama myself..." Jiraiya said and left Kakashi at awe.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 9 : Creating a Second Chance**

Jiraiya floated noiselessly towards the Northern part of Heaven with Naruto trailing behind. It was prohibited for an angel without rank to wander into that part of the place. Naruto looked slowly to the left...then to the right... he was mesmerized by the coldness of the area and not to mention the celestial decorations adorning the way. "It's pretty here, no?" Jiraiya asked the young angel, breaking the silent barrier between them. "Y-yes..." Naruto stammered. Jiraiya smiled as he continued to float amongst the clouds. Naruto half-trembling, followed close behind.

Finally they reached a huge closed door... lined with gold and silver. It was guarded by muscular angels with glittering swords on each side. They bowed in the presence of the Head Angel. Jiraiya nodded and pushed the door open. He looked at Naruto... "Go on in my child... Kami-sama is waiting for you..." he grinned. Naruto gulped and nodded. He slowly floated over the clouds and went in, clutching the golden note to his heart. Jiraiya watched as the gates enveloped Naruto. 'I wish you decide what would make you happy...' Jiraiya's thoughts for Naruto were muted as the heavy doors closed.

Naruto slowly floated, the place was huge and it seemed endless. Naruto thoughtfully looked around... he seemed alone... where was the Divine being? He continued to float around until he heard something. It was a sound that he had never heard before. He couldn't even explain what it was from... but he understood it... it was so melodic and relaxing... and funny that it was calling him by name. "Naruto..." the sound said. It was like a choir of angels calling to him. Naruto gulped when he realized that it was already Kami-sama calling unto him.

He looked around and finally saw the divinity that he was looking for. Naruto closed his eyes and bowed... feeling really stupid why that he didn't realize it earlier. The divinity laughed after reading his mind... the sound of the laughter was like the tinkering crystals, harp and wind chimes... Naruto gulped as he felt the divinity stand before him. "Naruto... stop bowing... it's just us..." he heard the wonderful voice say. Naruto smiled as he looked up... this divinity was cool. Naruto looked in awe... the divinity before him was a woman... and the word beauty was finally personified.

"Kami-sama... I..." Naruto stammered. The beautiful woman with flaming orange hair and golden eyes smiled. "This is not my true form. I can be anything I want to... does my appearance bother you?" she smiled. Naruto shook his head "No... no... please... it's just that... you are so beautiful..." he stammered. She laughed again as she touched Naruto's cheek "Such flattery, you're tongue speaks your heart... Anyway, you did receive my letter... but not in time, Jiraiya always has reasons..." she laughed as she shook her head... her flaming hair moved with grace.

Naruto nodded as he showed her the golden note. She smiled again... "I heard your prayer... it rang out so loud that I had to stop for a while to listen to it... I've never heard that kind of prayer in centuries..." she laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at Naruto "You still want me to save that mortal?" she asked. "Are you still willing to surrender your immortality and wings for him?" she asked. Without hesitation Naruto nodded "Yes, Kami-sama... I am willing..." he responded as his heart ached when the memories of Sasuke flooded back to him.

She nodded, Naruto knew she could read everything... Naruto hoped that the divinity could feel what he was feeling now. She held her hand out to Naruto "Come with me child..." hse called out. Naruto touched her hand and both were now suddenly in a room full of golden threads... millions of rolled threads in marble shelves. Naruto frowned... he didn't know where they were. "We are in the room of one of my daughters... you have heard of her..." she said. Suddenly another divinity appeared. She looked breathtakingly beautiful as well... and her hair was made of gold. She smiled at them.

"Hello..." she said as she looked at Naruto. She then turned her attention to Kami and bowed. "Fate... meet Naruto..." Kami-sama introduced Naruto. Naruto bowed. Fate laughed "Oh... so this is the angel that you were talking about..." she said cheerfully. Fate floated up, went to one of the shelves and got one of the rolled threads. It was odd-looking. The base looked like black thread... but as it lengthened, the layer was now made of gold and silk. She handed it to Naruto. Naruto accepted it and wondered what it was for. He looked at it... and was surprised to see 'Sasuke Uchiha' inscribed on the side of the thread holder.

"Kami-sama..." Naruto said as he looked up. Both divinities were smiling at him. Fate then handed Naruto another rolled thread. This one had a golden base but as it continued, it was then combined with silk. "Naruto... this roll is for you..." Fate said as she turned it to the left and saw that it was inscribed with "Naruto Uzumaki". Fate smiled "I decided that would be your human sure name... it sounds nice..." she giggled. "Mother here snatched Sasuke's thread from me... I just can't remember when. I did wonder why... but now I know..." she smiled.

She then took the two rolls and motioned Naruto to follow. Naruto obediently did and Kami-sama followed them from behind. Fate then led them to another room. In it sat a solitary loom... she placed the thread on it... one on each holder. She took the ends and twined the into the loom. She began working... soon another thread appeared... the threads on Sasuke and Naruto's roll combined and created a new rolled thread. Naruto didn't need to be a genius to understand what was happening. Fate was creating a whole new destiny for him and the raven.

Naruto looked up, his eyes were teary... he was surprised... angel bodies can't cry... He looked at his arms... the glittery, immortal skin was now changed to creamy human flesh. The only thing still on him was his wings. Naruto realized that Kami-sama was answering his prayer. "Naruto... you are right... I am giving you a chance to show this human, Sasuke how special he is to you..." she smiled. Silent tears began falling off Naruto's blue eyes. Kami moved before Naruto and wiped his eyes with her soft fingers. "Don't cry dear... you deserve this..." she cooed.

Naruto sniffled but was already smiling. "Kami-sama... Fate-sama... I don't know how to thank you..." he said, his voice quivered. Fate laughed "Oh... don't bother... you really deserve it... not all angels are successful in making someone do a selfless sacrifice... see how you managed to turn his ebony thread into gold..." she smiled. Kami nodded "Yes Naruto... and I am not giving you just a day like you asked me. I asked Fate to loom you a new life... you and that human Sasuke..." she smiled. Naruto was so happy that he didn't think twice and moved over to hug the divinity.

"Thank you... so much..." he whispered as his tears flowed freely. Kami hugged Naruto as well, close to her fragrant bosom "You are welcome Naruto... and thank you for bringing Sasuke back to us..." she whispered. "That human wasn't really that bad... but his hatred was devouring his heart... he didn't even believe in the heavens anymore... he had a bad childhood... I understand that... thank you Naruto... for clearing that hatred away..." she said as she gently planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Naruto released the embrace. He slowly bowed and knelt before Kami.

"Kami-sama... please take my wings... please tell Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei that I am really sorry for all my pranks..." he added with sincerity. Kami laughed as she gently touched Naruto's wings and it dissolved into gold dust. "Now, when would you like me to send you back in time?" she asked. Naruto smiled "Kami-sama... if you could please send me back the day of Sasuke's accident... but please put me back before we left the house..." he said as excitement filled his voice. The divinity nodded. Fate blew a kiss towards Naruto... then the divinities transformed to their true form... it was too bright that Naruto closed his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and realized that he was floating in space. He then heard Kami talking to him "Be good Naruto... I am so proud of you..." she said. Naruto nodded "Thank you so much..." he replied. He closed his eyes again and this time he felt that he was falling. All the sadness and anxiety left his heart. All he could feel was love and excitement... excited to see the raven again... he will do everything to right the wrong. This second chance was going to be his and Sasuke's second life... together, as one... they had all the blessings and go signals that they needed.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

just decided to continue on...

hope u lyk dis still

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

1.) I do not own NARUTO... I just wish I did...

2.) I don't have a Beta... So, forgive me for the typo and grammar errors...

3.) I love receiving reviews... All of us do, don't we?

* * *

**A/N**

_My boyfriend of 6 years just gave me an angel figurine for my desk at work..._

_Here I am at work and as I stared at the item... this plot popped out of nowhere..._

_***POOF***_

_The story was then born._

_There are a lot of loop-holes on this story_

_since I haven't taken time to create it's own universe and rules..._

_I am just after the love story... mushy... fluffy... hahahaha..._

_I hope you'll like it... I enjoyed writing it... :D

* * *

_

**Flying Without Wings**

**Chapter 10 : A New Beginning**

Naruto blinked a couple of times... he looked around... Yes, he was back on earth... he looked by the door and Sasuke appeared wearing a smile. Naruto got up and made his way to meet Sasuke by the door. "Naruto..." Sasuke called out as the blonde skipped to his side. Sasuke was casually dressed and was motioning the blonde to go near him. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took his car's remote and placed it in his pocket. "We... are going to town to get you some new stuff..." the raven grinned. Naruto's ears rang... they were going sight-seeing again...

He was excited... then he remembered "Sasuke..." he said. Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized that the blonde was frowning. It was the first time that he saw sadness refelect from those speaking blue orbs. He looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto... what's wrong?" the raven asked. Naruto looked up and was met by Sasuke's dark eyes. "Can we go some other time?" he asked. The raven was surprised "Why? Are you not feeling well?" he asked as he felt Naruto's forehead. He felt normal... Sasuke looked at Naruto "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

The memory of Sasuke dying came to him all over... the cries... the screams... the blood... none of those will ever happen. Naruto took a deep breath and assured himself that his raven will live... they would live together. His tears continued to fall. He could still feel the raven gently shaking him and calling unto him. Naruto was lost in a short trance... he knew he was awake... he needed to be awake... This was the moment that their destiny together is decided. Naruto already made a decision... he was going to live his human life with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto wordlessly wrapped his arms around Sasuke "Let's just stay... please..." he begged as he nuzzled his face on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sighed, his blonde angel was having problems... wait, that sounded nice... Naruto was really his blonde angel... With all the positive changes that he brought to his life... only an angel or a divinity can have such achievement. Sasuke started believing again... He hugged Naruto "Okay... maybe tomorrow then..." he agreed as he smoothed the blonde's back. Sasuke finally admitted to himself that some unexplainable things are just evidences of a higher existence.

Sasuke wondered 'Was Naruto crying?' he asked himself as he felt his shirt moisten... he broke their embrace and looked down. Naruto was crying indeed, his blue eyes were filled with tears. "Naru... hey... hey... what's wrong?" he asked as he held the blonde by the shoulders and shook him gently. The blonde shook his head "Nothing..." he sniffled. Sasuke frowned "Come on Naruto... don't lie to me..." he said. Naruto shook his head again "I am not lying... I never lie... nothing is wrong... I am just happy..." the blonde said as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Naruto... I am confused..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up and truthfully, despite the tear-stained eyes... the blonde was smiling. Sasuke pulled Naruto and both of them sat on the couch. He looked at the blonde and waited for him to explain. Naruto seemed to understand. He wiped his eyes again and after a sniffle or two, he cleared his throat. "Sasuke... I am happy... I don't know if I should tell this to you... I don't know if you'd believe me..." he said. Sasuke nodded "You can tell me anything you want... I will listen... I will believe..." he assured the blonde.

Naruto nodded "Sasuke... don't think about it... I'm not sad anymore..." he grinned. He had no intention telling Sasuke of his knowledge... they were given a new life... a new chance... they needed to make their new fate along. Sasuke shrugged "Okay, if you say so... just don't cry... I don't want to see you cry ever again..." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto close to his heart. Naruto loved the sound of Sasuke's steady heartbeat... it was the most beautiful song he has ever heard. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto... there's something that I wanted to tell you..." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't move "Yes, what is it?" he responded. Sasuke seemed okay that Naruto was still lying on his chest. He hoped Naruto wouldn't notice his sudden pulse increase. "Naruto... I have never had the chance to thank you..." he started. Naruto looked up and stared into the endless depths of those dark onyx eyes. "Thank you for what?" he asked. The raven smiled "Thank you for bringing me back..." he said. Naruto frowned 'Did Sasuke know that he died and became alive again?'. He looked at Sasuke again "I don't understand..." he said.

"Thank you for bringing me back... for making me who I am today... I lost everything... I had no reason to live... until you came... you brought me back to reality again..." he smiled. Naruto smiled "I didn't know how I did it... but I am happy that I made you happy... You should not be sad... you were born to smile..." Naruto said as he placed his finger on the edge of Sasuke lip, pushed it upwards and forned a half-smile in the process. Sasuke smiled... that action never failed to make him smile... only Naruto had the permission to do that to him.

"I was born to smile for you..." Sasuke corrected the blonde's line. Naruto shook his head "I was sent here to make you smile..." he grinned. Sasuke laughed softly... Naruto was stubborn... as stubborn as he was... he finally met his match... and he was thankful for that... Finally, he felt complete... the world started to have colors and he can finally dream again. He was sure that he loved this wonderful man before him... everything about him... all his imperfections... he will not rush things... they have their whole lifetime to share with.

"Thank you Sasuke... for accepting me just the way I am... and for not asking me to explain things... sometimes I really don't know how to describe things..." Naruto said as he reached up and planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. The raven blushed. It was the first time that Naruto showed him affection other than the normal hug that he always rains him with. Naruto noticed the pink cheeks the raven was sporting "Why are you all red?" Naruto asked as he touched the raven's cheek with his finger. Sasuke nervously laughed. He was definitely sure this time that he was in love with his blonde miracle.

"You see Naruto... this is what you call a blush... this normally happens when someone you love compliments you..." he explained. Naruto looked at Sasuke "Love?" he asked. Naruto knew the word but no one dared to explain this to him. Sasuke nodded "Love is a certain feeling you feel towards someone..." Sasuke again tried to describe the word. Naruto frowned "What kind of feelings?" he asked. Sasuke took a deep breath "Feelings where in you are willing to sacrifice something you treasure the most for someone else's well being..." he said as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto searched his heart and mind... so the feelings he was feeling when Sasuke died... the prayer he fervently asked for were all results of the love he had for the raven... angels were informed about love... but not the romantic kind. Naruto looked up and smiled "I think I understand..." he nodded his head. Sasuke smiled as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Maybe soon Naruto you will get used to your life with me... I never could understand why you still won't tel me where you've come from... you always say I won't believe you... you always say you are from up there..." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, if you really want to... I can tell you... You are smart... I think you will discover the rest..." Naruto grinned at him, his blue eyes sparkling. Sasuke nodded "I am all ears... tell me..." he coaxed Naruto. "Sasuke... I was sent for you..." he started. "I was supposed to change you..." Naruto said. Sasuke gathered Naruto's soft hands and enclosed them with his own "You did... more than you'll ever know... that's why I am so thankful that you came into my life..." Sasuke said as he gently raised Naruto's hands and kissed them.

Naruto felt his face go warm. Sasuke chuckled as he took a mirror and placed it before Naruto... for the fist time he saw his face turn red "I am blushing..." he whispered. Sasuke nodded "Yes you are..." he mumbled. He cupped Naruto's face and looked directly into the innocent blue depths and told to his blushing blonde angel "Naruto I don't care who you are... where you are from... and who sent you to me... all I know is this..." he whispered as he moved closer to Naruto and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you Naruto... and I will spend my entire existence showing that to you..." he said as he looked lovingly at the blonde.

Naruto smiled. He liked what he heard and liked what he felt. Everything was new to him and he was willing to learn. Life was full of wonderful things... may it be pain or joy, those things moulds you to the person fate wanted you to be. Naruto now knew why he never could find contentment when he was up there, why he always felt the he didn't belong. He now realized that he belonged here... on earth... with Sasuke... his soul mate... his true love. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke "I love you too... and I will love you forever..." he whispered back with all the love he had in his heart. He felt like flying. Yes he was flying... this time without wings.

**THE END

* * *

**

I hoped you enjoyed reading my random fic... :)**  
**


End file.
